An example for an apparatus for preparing food is the Philips air-based fryer, which is an appliance that can cook food, for example fries or chicken, with hot air. In order to heat the food for the preparation of the food, a flow of hot air is moved over the food to heat the same, respectively blown through the food containing volume for heating purposes. Such an appliance can be used, for example, in the household environment. For providing the thermal energy to generate hot air, a heater is arranged in the flow path. For example, WO 2012/032449 A1 describes an apparatus for preparing food with hot air, in particular standard food such as French fries. However, it has been shown that even an increasing range of food could be prepared in a food preparation appliance using hot air, but the operation is suitable primarily for the standard French fries.